


Breaking The Habit

by AnnaNSmith



Series: Late Night Calls [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline going on a date, F/M, late night call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNSmith/pseuds/AnnaNSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has taken a liking to a man other than Klaus. However, the latter doesn't seem too concerned about the competition and takes it in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Habit

"Klaus, I'm serious. I really have taken a liking to this guy," Caroline said on the phone.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Klaus asked amused.

"I just wanted to share, that's all."

"I think you want me to put a stop to your little fling, that's why you're calling me."

"Fat chance. Don't get conceited."

"Fine. Have some fun with that college boy, but remember I'm your last."

"How long are you intending to wait? It's been 200 years already."

"And you're still calling me every night."

"It's just become a habit."

"I presume the hot hybrid sex we have every time we see each other has also just become a habit?"

"I swear that was the last time!"

"It's not becoming more convincing even if you say it over and over again. Quite contrary actually, seeing how you can't follow through on that."

"Klaus, I'm hanging up!"

"I see. Well, have sweet dreams, love."

"Whatever."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll be home from my date at 11pm. Call you then..."

"..."

"Stop laughing! Seriously, Klaus! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post.


End file.
